


Il suono del silenzio

by MaryFangirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Durante i suoi ultimi istanti, Light Yagami sogna quello che avrebbe potuto essere.





	Il suono del silenzio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sound of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109217) by [tainted_ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_ashes/pseuds/tainted_ashes). 



Era fermo, in ansia e in attesa. L'ansia che sentiva era diversa da qualsiasi altra sensazione mai provata. Lo lacerava come composta da migliaia di piccole spine e aghi. Lo faceva a pezzi. Era fermo, respirando regolarmente e attendendo silenziosamente nella sua cella privata. Le mura erano un inquietante contrasto di argento e metallo. Tutto programmato per trattenerlo nel caso in cui avesse tentato di scappare. Sapeva che era impossibile farlo. Quattro solide mura in metallo. La sua cella era quantomeno spaziosa. Aveva perso. Light aveva perso contro L. L aveva trovato il modo di testare la regola dei tredici giorni senza che Light lo sapesse. L era brillante, quindi Light non fu sorpreso neanche un po' quando scoprì un modo per contraddire la falsa regole. Come fosse riuscito a fuggire alla collera di Rem era un mistero. Era ciò che intendeva scoprire. Light era stato arrestato poco dopo la dimostrazione della falsità della regole, i suoi genitori avevano abbassato la testa per la vergogna. Soichiro non aveva potuto crederci, dopo quanto aveva lottato per l'innocenza del figlio, L aveva avuto ragione. Suo figlio era davvero Kira. La task force era crollata in lacrime e grida di furia e negazione. Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi; Light non aveva potuto fare a meno di tenere la testa bassa fin dall'arresto. Light era poi stato portato in un complesso che L aveva fatto costruire appositamente per lui. Sapevano entrambi che se Light fosse stato rilasciato nelle mani delle popolazione, sarebbe stato violentato e ucciso. Anche senza conoscere l'esistenza di Kira. Light fu sorpreso per come l'edificio fosse stato ben costruito per lui. Ma trattandosi di L, non si stupì affatto. Dopotutto, aveva un intero edificio costruito unicamente per il caso Kira. Light trovò conforto nel sapere che L teneva alla sua sicurezza, nonostante quanto avesse fatto e quanto sarebbe accaduto. Light ricordò il viso di L durante il suo arresto e aveva notato che l'uomo dai capelli neri non era riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo da lui. L lo aveva saputo, lo aveva sempre saputo. Sembrava soltanto non poterlo accettare dopo averlo confermato. L aveva visto Light come un amico, un alleato; una corrispondenza alla propria esistenza intellettuale.  
-Non è nemmeno riuscito a guardarmi negli occhi. Tutte quelle volte in cui ha indagato su di me e mi ha studiato, e non ci è riuscito. Non voleva credere che fossi io. Non voleva credere che io fossi Kira.-  
Light sapeva che non c'era modo di discuterne; non c'era un altro piano dopo che L lo aveva scoperto, provando che lui era Kira. Light aveva sempre pensato di essere sicuro con la promessa di Rem di tenere Misa in vita. Di tenere entrambi in vita. Tutto sembrò ruzzolare e rompersi davanti agli occhi di Light e sapeva che non c'era nient'altro che potesse fare. L e la task force lo avevano braccato in un angolo e l'unica cosa che aveva potuto fare era stato confessare. Erano trascorsi diversi mesi dal suo arresto e Light sapeva che, prima o poi, sarebbe morto. Non sapeva quando, aveva trascorso ogni giorno in quella cella. Senza alcun contatto con nessuno del mondo esterno, a parte le poche guardie che gli portavano da mangiare o dei vestiti di ricambio. La cella di Light consisteva in tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Bagno, doccia, letto e una libreria che lo teneva occupato. Light aveva notato anche diverse telecamere nella stanza. Guardava direttamente verso di esse ogni giorno, sperando che prima o poi L l'avrebbe visto. Light non sapeva nemmeno dove fosse finito Ryuk. Era semplicemente scomparso senza che nessun altro potesse vederlo. Non aveva avuto alcun contatto fisico con nessuno, a parte le guardie, in tutti quei mesi. In sette mesi, non aveva sentito né visto L. Davanti al presagio della morte, Light aveva fatto una richiesta. Una semplice richiesta finale. Non aveva richiesto di vedere la sua famiglia, né alcun amico o Misa. Era stata quella di vedere L un'ultima volta. Light non era sicuro se L sarebbe effettivamente venuto, probabilmente era così disgustato o addolorato della sua ultima scoperta da non riuscire a vedere Light. O semplicemente si era spostato su un altro caso e si era dimenticato di lui. Ma Light rimaneva attaccato alla speranza; sapeva che L avrebbe perlomeno considerato la possibilità di un ultimo incontro. Light sapeva che quello che aveva fatto era sbagliato. Aveva capito nel momento in cui aveva toccato il Death Note che la sua vita non sarebbe più stata la stessa. I suoi obiettivi e la sua insoddisfatta sete di diventare una divinità lo avevano accecato portandolo alla follia. Nella sua mente, riusciva a giustificare il motivo per cui aveva fatto certe cose. Ma alla fine, sapeva che non significava niente. Era stato catturato. Era un assassino. Non era diverso dai criminali che aveva giustiziato. Mentre i suoi pensieri lo rendevano quasi intorpidito, Light sollevò il capo al suono della porta in metallo che veniva aperta. Due guardie apparvero, robuste e forti. Light sapeva di non poter opporre resistenza nemmeno se lo avesse voluto ed era proprio quello il messaggio che trasparì. Una delle guardie fece un passo in avanti con le manette in mano.  
"Metti le mani dietro la schiena; qualsiasi mossa improvvisa e ti spareremo" disse con tono inflessibile. Light non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, ma obbedì. Mise le mani dietro la schiena mentre le guardie lo ammanettavano. Strattonandolo per assicurarsi che fossero ben strette, iniziarono a guidarlo fuori dalla sua cella. Vagarono lungo quello che sembrava un ampio corridoio. Le mura erano sempre in metallo, ma nient'affatto angoscianti come quelle della sua cella. Camminarono, le guardie trainando Light silenziosamente senza proferire una singola parola. Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, ma aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe tornato nella sua cella. Presto giunsero in quella che sembrava una stanza singola. Era scura, adombrata solo da alcuni schermi di computer. L'aura della stanza fece sussultare Light interiormente. Le guardie lo spinsero nella stanza, indietreggiando.  
"Non muoverti finché non ti vengono date istruzioni"  
Light non tentò nemmeno di trasalire mentre la porta veniva improvvisamente chiusa con un sibilo. Light rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, respirando piano e guardandosi intorno. Era buio abbastanza da non riuscire a vedere nulla. Tutto ciò che vedeva era indistinto per via degli schermi dei computer. Le luci nella stanza improvvisamente si accesero, Light dovette serrare gli occhi e sobbalzare.  
"Non muoverti" disse una voce monotona. Light rimase dov'era, il respiro gli si fermò mentre i suoi occhi lottavano per aprirsi e vedere il viso da cui era giunta la voce. Sapeva già chi era, non aveva dubbi in mente. Non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno con una voce tanto elegante e vellutata. Quando i suoi occhi si aprirono e si adattarono, finalmente riuscì a vedere. L era seduto di fronte a lui, ad un tavolo che sembrava essere uno di quelli usati negli interrogatori dei criminali. L rimase zitto per un momento, senza muoversi. I suoi occhi scuri fissarono Light come lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta. I capelli di Light erano cresciuti notevolmente, gli arrivavano quasi alle spalle. I suoi bei lineamenti si erano in qualche modo induriti a causa dell'influenza di Kira. I suoi occhi erano ancora dello stesso castano tendente al miele che ricordava. Indossava un paio di pantaloni neri e una maglietta ugualmente nera. Gli era attaccata al corpo in maniera quasi avida. I suoi piedi erano infilati in un paio di scarpe nere. Invece L non era cambiato affatto. I suoi capelli erano neri e indisciplinati, la sua pelle di porcellana. I suoi occhi erano così scuri e profondi, sarebbero rimasti per sempre incastrati nella sua anima. Le sue labbra erano poste come quando era pensieroso mentre col pollice le sfiorava delicatamente. Indossava i suoi soliti vestiti; jeans larghi e maglietta bianca a maniche lunghe. Indossava ancora le sue famose scarpe da ginnastica malconce. Light si domandò se avesse mai desiderato un altro paio di scarpe. L non era cambiato per niente. Light e L continuarono a fissarsi per quella che sembrò un'eternità. Il tranquillo suono dei loro respiri aleggiava nella stanza. L fece la prima mossa, alzandosi con un fluido movimento. Light prese nota che L era in piedi per la sua intera altezza. Non con la postura incurvata e indifferente. Sembrava...orgoglioso?  
L si diresse verso Light silenziosamente, tirando fuori un mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca dei jeans. Andò dietro Light e aprì le manette che gli stringevano i polsi. Light sollevò appena le mani, sfregandosi delicatamente i polsi.  
"Mi scuso se hanno lasciato dei lividi, ti assicuro che non era mia intenzione" disse L. Rimase di fronte a Light per qualche momento.  
"Telecamere?" chiese piano Light. L gli rivolse un sorriso consapevole. "Certo che no, le ho disattivate al mio arrivo"  
Light emise un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. "Ti dispiace se mi siedo?"  
"Nient'affatto, anzi ti seguo" replicò L.  
Si sedettero al tavolo, i loro sguardi non vacillarono mai l'uno dall'altro. L si portò le ginocchia al petto, appoggiandovi il mento. Light aveva così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire, che avrebbe dovuto dire; solo che non sapeva cosa dire. Non pensava di ritrovarsi L di fronte. Non pensava che L avrebbe onorato la sua ultima richiesta.  
"Sono sorpreso che tu sia venuto" mormorò Light piano.  
"Sono più sorpreso della tua richiesta" ribatté L. "Pensavo che non volessi più vedermi considerati gli eventi che si sono succeduti"  
Light osservò L infilare una mano in tasca e tirarne fuori un lecca-lecca, scartandolo con grazia e mettendoselo fra le labbra. Lo succhiò rumorosamente, osservando Light attraverso le sue ciglia scure.  
"Non...non so bene perché ti abbia richiesto qui" rispose Light sinceramente.  
L continuò a leccare il suo dolcetto prima di rispondere, "Suppongo tu abbia delle domande. Domande su come ti abbia consegnato alla giustizia. Ma prima di parlarne, ti prego di dirmi se ti stanno trattando bene qui"  
Light distolse brevemente lo sguardo da quello di L, insicuro su cosa dire. Si limitò ad annuire.  
"In ogni caso, è stato semplice. Per provare la falsità della tredicesima regola, bisognava testarla. Io, ovviamente, non volevo usare il Death Note, quindi Watari ha fatto in modo che un carcerato condannato alla pena di morte lo utilizzasse. Visto che non ha funzionato, è stato graziato. Può continuare a vivere in prigione. L'informazione ha, appunto, confermato i miei iniziali sospetti su di te. Aveva senso che tu trovassi una scappatoia nel Death Note" spiegò continuando a leccare il suo dolciume-  
"E Rem..." iniziò Light, osservando L che rigirava il lecca-lecca. I suoi occhi si illuminarono appena.  
"Ah sì, Rem. Sembrava più preoccupata per la sicurezza di Misa che per qualsiasi altra cosa. Ho concordato che Misa rimanesse al sicuro, sotto costante osservazione naturalmente, in cambio della mia vita. Devo dirlo, non mi aspettavo che sarebbe stato uno shinigami a farmi raggiungere il mio obiettivo. Quello che hai cercato di fare è stato astuto e attento. Ma finché Misa è viva e al sicuro, Rem non oserà agire contro di me. Ho escogitato qualcos'altro se dovesse accadere qualcosa a me o a Watari"  
Light sentì la vergogna strisciargli su per la gola. La vergogna e la rabbia. Sembrava quasi che L stesse gongolando. Era riuscito a risolvere tutto ciò che aveva pianificato. Non poteva fare a meno di rispettare e odiare quell'uomo allo stesso tempo. Di apprezzare e avvertire una furia cieca per lui.  
"I ricordi di Misa-" iniziò Light ma L proseguì rapidamente con l'argomento.  
"-sono spariti. È completamente inutile. Farle proseguire con la sua vita non sarà una minaccia per nessuno" disse. L terminò rumorosamente il suo dolciume prima di alzarsi e di andare a buttare il bastoncino in un cestino dei rifiuto. Light osservò con attenzione i suoi movimenti.  
"Anche se tutto questo è piuttosto interessante, c'è una ragione per cui hai chiesto di me?" disse prendendo un altro dolcetto dalla tasca. Light non riusciva a comprendere come quest'uomo non fosse ancora finito in coma diabetico. Ma erano semplicemente i misteri di L.  
La sicurezza di Light si sgonfiò sotto l'intenso sguardo di L. Sapeva di aver perso, sapeva che sarebbe morto. Light non comprendeva i propri sentimenti che lo avevano portato a voler vedere L. Le sue domande avevano ottenuto risposta, sì, ma c'era un'altra ragione per cui desiderava la presenza di L. Voleva sapere cos'aveva in mente quell'uomo per lui. Continuava ad avere la sensazione di essere un insetto sotto la lente d'ingrandimento di L.  
"L..." iniziò Light, facendo voltare il capo dell'altro bruscamente. Light proseguì, nonostante l'occhiataccia che ricevette. "Quando morirò?" esalò infine.  
L rimase zitto, mangiando il suo dolcetto mentre fissava gli occhi disperato di Light. L non aveva mai visto tale espressione su Light. La sua sicurezza e il suo orgoglio si stavano avvizzendo tra le mura che lo contenevano. L si voltò appena prima di rispondere.  
"Tra quattro giorni" mormorò. "La tua esecuzione è tra quattro giorni. Puoi chiedere di vedere chiunque desideri, ma non c'è modo di ritardarla. Mi dispiace. Ho fatto in modo di ritardarla fino ad ora. All'inizio avevo pensato di far venire Watari per spiegarti i dettagli. Mi hai risparmiato un grosso compito con la tua richiesta" terminò.  
Light sentì il proprio corpo fremere a quell'affermazione. Sarebbe morto...dopo quattro giorni?  
"Mi assicurerò che sia più indolore possibile...nessuno a parte la tua famiglia e la task force sanno che sei prigioniero" disse L. Light sentì il proprio corpo tremare inequivocabilmente, per la rabbia e la paura. Sarebbe morto. Sarebbe morto. Aveva fallito in ogni modo possibile. Light si passò una mano sul volto, alzandosi, e L notò che il suo respiro era diventato irregolare. L lo osservò attentamente mentre Light gli si avvicinava, e indietreggiò con un piede per sicurezza. Era pronto a colpire in caso di bisogno.  
"Sei felice?" chiese piano Light, lo sguardo fisso a terra. I suoi capelli color miele gli oscuravano gli occhi. "Sei orgoglioso?"  
L rispose immediatamente. "Sono felice che tu non possa più uccidere...sono felice che Kira sia stato catturato. Sono orgoglioso di essere riuscito a mettere da parte i miei sentimenti personali per assicurare che il caso venisse risolto" L portò una mano sotto il suo mento e lo sollevò, i suoi occhi neri fissi in quelli di miele. Light non poté fare a meno di ricambiare lo sguardo.  
"Quindi sì, sono sia felice che orgoglioso. Non hai ucciso solo migliaia di criminali, ma molti innocenti che si sono messi sul tuo cammino. Quello che hai fatto, quello che Kira ha fatto è imperdonabile"  
L abbassò la mano e se la mise in tasca. I suoi sentimenti personali...Light non poteva fare a meno di sottolineare quella frase di continuo.  
Light stese un braccio improvvisamente, facendo indietreggiare L quasi violentemente. Come se il suo tocco bruciasse. I suoi occhi erano spalancati e pericolosi mentre continuava a parlare.  
"Sono, tuttavia, inquieto e triste. Sono inquieto perché l'unica persona che sembrava comprendermi si è rivelata essere un assassino. Sono triste perché ho dovuto condannarlo a morte. Sono inquieto perché credo veramente che saremmo potuti diventare una fantastica squadra e sono triste perché non potrò mai avere quest'esperienza con te. Sei unico, Light Yagami, e hai sprecato la possibilità di una vita molto soddisfacente. È questo che mi rende inquieto e triste. Giocare a fare la divinità, pensare di avere il diritto di giudicare gli altri. Avresti dovuto guardarti nell'anima e liberarti visto che eri diventato il più crudele di tutti. Kira ha preso possesso di te, non lasciando nulla di Light. Ma ora lo vedo, spaventato e solo, e non c'è niente a farti da scudo"  
L non ebbe tempo di reagire quando un pugno improvvisamente colpì la sua mascella, facendolo volare contro il muro. Gli occhi di Light erano larghi e furiosi. L avrebbe semplicemente potuto apertamente dargli dello stupido. Light si abbassò e strattonò L dalla maglietta, portando i loro nasi a toccarsi.  
"Anche se mi dispiace per le cose che ho fatto, non sono dispiaciuto per aver tentato di liberare il mondo dal male. Tu e io eravamo uguali; abbiamo lavorato per questo scopo. Tentavamo entrambi di rendere il mondo un posto migliore"  
L scosse il capo, mai togliendo gli occhi da quelli di Light. "Ti sbagli, Light. Hai perso di vista quello che tentavi di realizzare. Posso solo immaginare come sarebbe stato il mondo se io fossi morto, se non ti avessi fermato. Sono contento di essermi fidato abbastanza di me stesso da non far trapelare l'informazione di voler testare la teoria della regola falsa. Ci è voluto molto sforzo, ma l'ho fatto. Io e te non eravamo neanche lontanamente uguali"  
L si abbassò velocemente, sollevando un piede e colpendo esattamente il petto di Light. Light volò all'indietro in un balzo, atterrando per terra. L si mosse velocemente, imitando il gesto di Light e sollevandolo per la maglietta.  
"Non tentare di giustificare quello che hai fatto. Intelligente come sei, devi renderti conto di aver perso!" esclamò L. Light spinse via L più forte che poté, la rabbia bruciante lo consumava. Lo consumava perché L aveva ragione. Stava combattendo una battaglia inutile. Le sue labbra erano secche, gli occhi gli bruciavano e il cuore gli doleva. Light sapeva di non poter più lottare. Era la fine. Sarebbe morto e tutto quello che aveva fatto sarebbe stato inutile.  
Light spinse L improvvisamente, portandosi poi le mani sugli occhi nel tentativo di controllarsi. Di ricomporsi di fronte a L. Non voleva, non poteva farsi vedere così da L. Se non si era mai sentito debole prima, decisamente era così che si sentiva adesso. Il suo corpo reagiva da solo. Emise un singhiozzo sofferente. L osservò silenziosamente Light che si svelava di fronte a lui. Non pensava di averlo mai sentito piangere. Light aveva improvvisamente l'aria di quanto aveva perso i ricordi; confuso e spaventato. L non sapeva cosa fare, si limitò a rimanere dall'altra parte della stanza.  
"Light..." tentò ma subì il contraccolpo di un attacco emotivo.  
"Ho...paura" esalò Light all'improvviso, asciugando le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. Si rifiutava di farle cadere. "Non voglio morire, L. Non così"  
L si avvicinò a lui con cautela, portando una mano impacciata sul braccio di Light. Non sapeva come confortarlo, ma ci provò. Il suo tocco fu sufficiente a fargli formicolare le dita e a scuotere il suo corpo. "Mi dispiace, Light..."  
Quando Light lo guardò, capì sinceramente che era dispiaciuto. Aveva ammesso di essere felice e orgoglioso, ma anche inquieto e triste. L non voleva che Light morisse, Light lo capì. Ma L era L. E ciò significava mettere da parte qualsiasi emozione personale, aveva un compito da portare a termine. Era quello di consegnare alla giustizia i criminali più minacciosi e distruttivi. L teneva a lui. Lo aveva fatto fin da quando si era unito alla task force.  
"La mia famiglia" disse Light improvvisamente. "Come stanno?"  
L sorrise tristemente. "Stanno piuttosto bene considerate le circostanze. Ti vogliono bene, Light. L'ho capito quando ho parlato con loro. Ci saranno se lo desideri e lo richiedi"  
Light scosse il capo. "Non so se voglio che mi vedano...morire. Non so se sarò in grado di gestirlo, o se sapranno farlo loro. Forse è meglio che non ci siano affatto. Potrei scrivere loro una lettera prima dell'esecuzione" terminò piano. Sentiva la bile risalire su per la gola mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Non era in grado di dire cosa provava, ma tra tutte le emozioni...la paura era decisamente quella che gli stava più divorando il cervello e il corpo.  
"Se è questo che desideri" rispose L.  
Momenti di silenzio scesero di nuovo su di loro. Nessuno sapeva cosa fare o dire. Light trovava la presenza di L confortante. Voleva qualcos'altro, ma non sapeva cosa. Era come se il suo cuore volesse una cosa e la sua mente ne voleva un'altra. Il corpo di Light si mosse senza sapere cosa stava facendo. L'angoscia, la rabbia e la paura lo controllavano. Le sue mani si tesero e le mise entrambe sul volto di L. Le punte delle dita sfiorarono i suoi zigomi. Gli occhi di L erano larghi e intensi quando Light si abbassò e posò le labbra tremanti e socchiuse contro le sue.  
"L...Light" respirò L contro le sue labbra. Un'ondata di calore attraversò il corpo di Light. L non sapeva cosa stava succedendo né come rispondere, tentò di spostarsi ma la presa di Light era forte. Il corpo di L sussultò quasi violentemente mentre le labbra di Light assalivano le proprie. Light si scostò e fissò il suo viso. La rassegnata espressione che L indossava di solito si era spezzata momentaneamente durante quel goffo bacio. Le sue guance erano arrossite e il suo respiro si era intensificato. Light si abbassò in avanti e lo baciò di nuovo. Questa volta le loro labbra si incontrarono, in un completo slancio di paura e bisogno. Light mosse disperatamente le labbra contro quelle di L, che non poté fare altro che rimanere fermo. Il suo corpo era rigido e le mani serrate in pugni ai suoi fianchi. Non aveva mai avuto un contatto del genere con nessuno. Non sapeva come reagire. Non sapeva cosa pensare. Light doveva essere sconvolto dalla paura se era spinto a tali decisioni irrazionali.  
-Avrebbe senso. Ha paura, l'ha appena ammesso. Forse il bisogno di vicinanza con qualcuno gli dà conforto.-  
Quindi L fece quello che poté per rimanere saldo e sciogliere il proprio corpo prima che potesse chiudersi a riccio. Mosse delicatamente le labbra su quelle di light. Nel frattempo, le mani di Light si spostarono sulle sue scapole, attirandolo maggiormente a sé. L ansimò piano e Light colse l'opportunità. Con la lingua sfiorò il suo labbro inferiore. L esitò ma presto Light venne premiato sentendo le sue labbra aperte, e v'infilò la lingua. Il sapore dello zucchero era presente sulla lingua di L mentre Light lo assaliva. Tutto ciò che assaporò fu soltanto zucchero e tristezza. Le loro lingue si mossero insieme in un'elegante danza, sfiorandosi e l'urgenza incrementò. L non sapeva cosa fare, onestamente. Permise a Light di dominare il bacio, costringendosi a rimanere calmo. Nessuno lo aveva mai toccato così, il suo corpo era in subbuglio. Lo stava tradendo, rispondendo di propria iniziativa. Teneva a Light, e sapeva che si trattava di qualcosa di profondo, e non riuscì a fermare il proprio corpo. Si ritrovò presto a pressarsi contro Light. Light emise quello che parve un sospiro contento prima di separarsi da L. Stavano entrambi ansimando, fissandosi negli occhi. Light non riusciva a controllare il rapido alzarsi e abbassarsi del proprio petto. Fissò L per quello che sembrò un tempo prolungato all'infinito. Cogliendo i suoi lineamenti, il suo viso, le sue labbra; tutto. Non voleva morire senza sapere perché L gli facesse quell'effetto. Voleva sapere cosa lo ancorava a L. Light lo spinse improvvisamente, la mente completamente annebbiata dall'angoscia e dal desiderio e da qualche altra cazzo di cosa che non conosceva. Le braccia si spostarono verso il tavolo per lanciare per terra i vari fogli e oggetti. Con un braccio spinse L contro il tavolo. L trasalì, la sua mente si chiuse mentre il corpo caldo di Light gli saliva addosso. Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, non sapeva cosa fare. Ma emise un grido gutturale mentre Light spinse i fianchi contro i propri sul tavolo.  
"Ti prego...ti prego..." supplicò Light in un sussurro.  
-Non voglio morire senza sapere cos'avrebbe potuto essere. Ti prego, L, ti prego.-  
Spostò le mani di L, portandosele sulle spalle mentre con le proprie gli sfiorava il viso. Tracciò il contorno del suo viso magro, con le punte delle dita percorse il perimetro del suo volto. La sua pelle era radiosa contro quella pallida di L. L osservò silenziosamente Light che lo carezzava prima di ritrovarsi di nuovo le sue labbra contro le proprie. L aprì prontamente la bocca mentre Light continuava a premergli addosso i fianchi. L emise un lieve piagnucolio, il suo corpo rispose prima che la mente potesse dirgli cosa fare. L riusciva a sentire l'inturgidirsi dell'erezione di Light tramite i pantaloni e lo fece rabbrividire piacevolmente per la sensazione. Stava succedendo così in fretta, non riusciva a capire se volesse buttare Light per terra o arrendersi completamente al sorgere di quel piacere che correva lungo il suo corpo. Le telecamere erano spente, erano davvero da soli. Non lo erano mai stati in passato. L aveva sempre sentito qualcosa tra loro due ma non era mai riuscito a comprenderlo.  
-Doveva trattarsi di questo. I sentimenti che ho sempre provato. Si trattava di desiderio.-  
Light stava ritmicamente muovendo i fianchi contro quelli di L, i deliziosi movimenti sprigionavano scintille elettriche fra i loro corpi. Il bacio divenne trasandato, la saliva colava lentamente dalla bocca di L mentre tentava di tenere il passo con l'assalto implacabile di Light. Le mani si spostarono dalle spalle di Light alla sua schiena, stringendo con forza la maglietta. Le unghie iniziarono ad affondare; per paura ed eccitazione. Light interruppe il bacio il tempo sufficiente per infilare le mani sotto la sua maglia, un sospiro e un rantolo raggiunsero le sue orecchie nello stesso momento. Le mani di L si spostarono, spingendo Light dal petto. Stava ansimando e fissava Light con aria interrogativa. Non era sicuro di voler continuare, non sapeva cosa fare. Non era la cosa giusta e anzi L sapeva in cuor suo che era assolutamente sbagliato. Quello era Kira.  
"Light...aspetta" espirò L contro il suo viso. Light si fece indietro e lo fissò. "Io...immagino dove tu voglia arrivare e penso che sarebbe problematico se continuassimo"  
Light stava ansimando mentre lo fissava, sapendo che probabilmente aveva ragione. Ma era la sua occasione, la sua unica occasione, per sentire davvero qualcosa prima di morire. Light non poteva pensare a nessun altro con cui poter condividere tutto ciò. Light aveva la sensazione che se L gli fosse scivolato dalle mani, non lo avrebbe più rivisto. Se ne sarebbe andato e Light sarebbe stato totalmente solo a morire. Non voleva morire da solo. Non voleva perdere L. Light stava combattendo una terribile battaglia dentro di sé. Era un sacco di cose, ma non uno stupratore. Se L non lo voleva per davvero, non lo avrebbe forzato.  
"So che pensi che sia sbagliato...ma se non lo fosse? E se fossimo destinati per questo?" chiese Light piano. "Quando hai detto di provare dei sentimenti per me prima, dimmi, cosa intendevi?"  
L distolse lo sguardo. "Non sono sicuro di cosa volessi dire"  
"Sì invece, altrimenti non l'avresti detto. Erano sentimenti di amicizia? So che in passato hai detto che ero il tuo primo amico. È questo che intendevi?" Light abbassò lentamente la mano, sfiorando il cavallo dei jeans di L dove era evidente la protuberanza della sua erezione. L emise un ansito gutturale al contatto. "O intendevi qualcosa di più?"  
L scosse il capo e serrò gli occhi, tentando con tutte le sue forze di ignorare quello che Light stava suggerendo. Il suo corpo stava chiaramente rispondendo a Light. Stava chiaramente rispondendo perché lui provava, per davvero, dei sentimenti per lui. Fino a qualche momento prima non aveva capito di cosa si trattasse. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di considerarli sbagliati. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così per Light.  
"L...lasciati andare; lasciati sentire. Prima di morire, voglio sapere cos'avremmo potuto avere" mormorò Light, abbassandosi in avanti e sfiorando la sua guancia con le labbra. "Ti prego, L, ti prego"  
Quella supplica, di nuovo. L non poteva credere a quello che sentiva. Light sembrava quasi disperato. Come se la sua vita dipendesse da quel momento. L non aveva mai pensato di darsi davvero a qualcuno. Era sempre stato sicuro pensare che non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Light stava suggerendo di condividere qualcosa che non solo li avrebbe avvicinati, ma che li avrebbe legati per sempre. Era così insolito sentire Light dire quelle cose che L non poté evitare di voltare il capo con un sussulto, catturando la bocca di Light con la propria in un bacio improvvisamente affamato.  
"D'accordo" mormorò L, le mani si spostarono sulle spalle di Light. Fu aggredito dalle labbra di Light mentre questi rilasciava un sospiro felice. Spinse nuovamente L contro il tavolo con ulteriore forza e le mani corsero abilmente sotto la maglietta larga di L. Le punte delle dita quasi formicolarono alla sensazione della sua pelle accesa. Light tirò su la maglietta fino ad arrotolarla sotto il collo di L, gemendo per la sensazione del corpo flessuoso eppure tonico sotto di sé. L si costrinse a trattenere un fremito mentre quelle mani sapienti si muovevano su di lui. La mano di Light partì dal suo petto, passando cautamente sui capezzoli prima di accarezzarli. L separò la bocca e Light venne premiato da quello che sembro un grido e un gemito insieme. Le sensazioni che stavano aggredendo L erano così potenti, Light non aveva mai avuto nessuno che reagisse così prima di allora.  
-Non è mai stato toccato...devo muovermi lentamente per non sopraffarlo. L'ultima cosa che voglio fare è spaventarlo e non vederlo mai più. È la mia sola occasione, voglio che sia perfetta per entrambi.-  
La mano di Light si sollevò per toccargli il viso, contornando gli zigomi e poi portando entrambe le mani ad intrecciarsi fra i suoi disordinati capelli neri. Nel guardarli, Light non avrebbe mai pensato che fossero così morbidi. Sembrava di passare le dita nella seta. L miagolò al tocco e gemette di nuovo mentre Light tornava a muovere i fianchi contro i suoi. L lanciò la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi. Light colse l'opportunità per attaccare di nuovo le sue labbra. Lingue e denti si carezzarono con disperato bisogno. Le mani di Light continuarono a spostarsi lentamente lungo il corpo di L, notando quanto fosse meraviglioso sotto le sue dita. Con le dita roteò i suoi capezzoli un'altra volta e venne ricompensato da un altro gemito, proseguendo con il suo tragitto. Il petto di L fermò e si separò dalla bocca di Light. Aprì gli occhi e guardò la mano di Light sull'orlo dei suoi jeans. Gli occhi di L erano socchiusi per il desiderio ma pieni di incertezza. Light si piegò leggermente così da essere più a livello del suo inguine. Gli occhi color ambra galleggiavano nel bisogno e nel desiderio.  
"Stai bene?" chiese Light piano, la voce quasi gli si spezzò. Non era una prima volta solo per L; era anche una prima volta per Light. Era stato con molte ragazze a scuola e con alcune donne al college. Più per noia che per altro. Per quanto riguardava gli uomini, Light non aveva mai considerato la possibilità. Non aveva mai provato. Ma non poteva trattenersi dall'essere attratto da lui. L non era noioso. Era imprevedibile. Era dannatamente brillante. Era stata l'unica persona con cui Light aveva potuto sostenere una conversazione senza doversi sminuire o senza irritarsi. Era così diverso da chiunque altro Light avesse mai conosciuto da non poterlo nemmeno descrivere a parole. Le sue stravaganze, le sue propensioni fisiche e mentali; L era davvero unico. Light sapeva che se L fosse morto, lui sarebbe stato sì vittorioso, ma sarebbe anche stato intristito da una vita senza di lui. Alla fine, sarebbe rimasto solo.  
L lo guardò con occhi ardenti, "Sì" rispose. La successiva mossa rendeva L ansioso. Lentamente gli sbottonò i jeans e iniziò a farglieli scivolare giù. I fianchi di L si sollevarono istintivamente, gemendo alla sensazione dell'aria fredda che gli colpì le gambe. Aveva ancora i boxer e Light colse l'occasione di baciare la sua erezione ancora confinata. L quasi cadde dal tavolo, quel semplice toccò gli sprigionò elettricità nelle vene. Il suono che emise sembrava quasi un piagnucolio e Light sorrise trionfante. Il respiro di L era frastagliato e instabile. Light si spostò da lui per qualche momento per togliersi la maglietta, lanciandola da qualche parte nella stanza e poi tornando su L. Light lo aiutò a sfilarsi completamente la maglia, gettandola via allo stesso modo. Entrambi gemettero quando si premettero l'uno contro l'altro. Quel viaggio era assolutamente esasperante. Light si separò dalle labbra di L e con le proprie percorse la sua pelle pallida. Baciando, leccando e mordicchiando mentre proseguiva giù per il suo corpo. Il respiro di L era del tutto sporadico. Le sue mani volarono fra i capelli di Light e gridò quando Light gli succhiò il capezzolo sinistro. Serrò la presa quando Light lasciò i capezzoli e iniziò a morderlo; marchiandolo e rivendicandolo. I suoni che la bocca di L emetteva erano musica per le orecchie di Light. Non lo aveva mai sentito così esplicito; il proprio corpo bruciava di desiderio. L si irrigidì quando Light fece per abbassargli i boxer, rivelando la sua pulsante erezione. L tentò istintivamente di raggomitolarsi, sentendosi più vulnerabile che mai. Light prese una sua mano nella propria, portandola alle labbra e posando un casto bacio sulle sue nocche.  
"Va tutto bene" mormorò Light contro la sua mano. Guardò L e si ritrovò a mordersi all'interno della guancia mentre il suo sguardo atterrava senza freni sul suo corpo nudo. L era così tante cose, esotico e straordinariamente meraviglioso. L si allarmò quando Light si abbassò, posando un bacio iniziale sulla punta della sua lunghezza. L gettò la testa indietro e la sbatté contro il tavolo; quasi urlò per il calore della sua bocca. Light posò con fermezza le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre si tuffava, prendendolo interamente in bocca con un movimento fluido. Ricevette una scia di gemiti e ansiti, mentre con la lingua tracciava la sua carne incandescente. L stava praticamente schiantandosi sotto di lui, girando la testa da un lato all'altro mentre una sensazione bruciante si stava già formando nel suo addome. Calda, bagnata e scivolosa. Erano le uniche parole che si formavano nella sua testa per ciò che stava provando. Era incredibile, mai sentito una cosa del genere prima di quel momento. Non riusciva a evitare di spingersi contro la sua bocca. Light teneva salda la presa sui suoi fianchi, per evitare di soffocare. Light emise delle vibrazioni leggere mentre i gemiti di L diventavano più frenetici, più urgenti; sapeva che c'era quasi. Light sentiva il proprio corpo pulsare dolorosamente dentro i confini dei pantaloni. Si spostò improvvisamente da L, l'erezione finì sul suo stomaco con un lieve schiaffeggio. Light non poté fare a meno di sorridere dallo sbuffo d'insoddisfazione di L. Questi sollevò lentamente il capo, osservando Light che si toglieva il resto dei vestiti. Si leccò le labbra alla visione. Anche dopo essere rimasto lontano dal sole per così tanti mesi, il corpo di Light era ancora leggermente abbronzato. Era un po' impallidito, ma ancora dorato e tonico mentre un po' di sudore lo faceva brillare. Light era stupendo, concluse L. Continuò a guardarlo mentre si portava le dita alle labbra, succhiandole attentamente; riempendole di saliva. Gli occhi scuri di L si accesero di desiderio ma si spalancarono appena quando Light si abbassò improvvisamente, baciandolo sulle labbra, dove probabilmente sarebbero nati dei lividi. Aprì immediatamente la bocca e si tese quando le sue dita lo sfiorarono in basso.  
"Light...cosa stai-" iniziò, chiaramente diventando nervoso. Light lo baciò rapidamente e tenne le dita ferme.  
"Devo prepararti, altrimenti ti farò male" posò un altro bacio sulle sue labbra tremanti. "Non l'ho mai fatto prima...sii paziente con me. Prometto che cercherò di farti sentire quanto meglio possibile. Ma di sicuro farà male all'inizio. Vuoi che mi fermi?"  
L lo guardò negli occhi e per la prima volta contenevano reale preoccupazione per lui; L sapeva che Light non gli avrebbe fatto intenzionalmente del male. Lo avrebbe già fatto. L non sapeva cosa pensare, riusciva solo a concentrarsi sull'intenso piacere e sul desiderio che lo alimentavano. L si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio titubante contro le sue labbra. Lo voleva, non c'era da negarlo.  
"No, non fermarti. L-lo voglio" concluse. La sua voce fu forte quando lo disse e Light non poté trattenersi dal sorridere.  
"D'accordo, tenta di rilassarti" rispose Light. Lo baciò sulle labbra mentre le dita sfioravano la sua pelle sensibile. L non poté fare a meno di irrigidirsi quando un dito improvvisamente scivolò nel suo corpo. Quasi si ghiacciò per quell'intrusione.  
"Sh, rilassati" insistette Light contro le sue labbra, provò a muovere le dita nel suo corpo caldo. L gemette per il dolore contro le sue labbra umide e tentò del suo meglio per seguire le istruzioni di Light. Il suo corpo rispondeva da solo ma ascoltò e tentò per davvero. Light sentì che andava bene aggiungere un secondo dito e L gridò contro la sua bocca, il dolore iniziava a intensificarsi. Era disagevole e faceva male. Niente che non potesse gestire quindi L continuò a costringersi a rilassarsi come meglio poteva. Light ansimò quando L gli morse il labbro con forza. Le sue mani si librarono ad afferrare le braccia di Light mentre un alto gemito raggiungeva le orecchie di L. Girò le dita e il piacere che brulicò dentro L non era nulla che avesse mai sentito. Light ignorò il dolore al labbro e fece un sorrisetto. Mosse le dita contro il fascio di nervi che aveva trovato e L glielo consentì, crollando sul tavolo con ansiti appassionati.  
"Ah, Light!" gridò, le mani si sposarono sui lati del tavolo mentre continuava ad emettere grida strozzate. L era così perso nel proprio piacere che a malapena notò l'aggiunta di un altro dito; riuscì a distenderlo a sufficienza e la propria entrata non avrebbe dovuto fargli troppo male.  
Light non ce la faceva più. Il detective migliore del mondo stava contorcendosi sotto di sé. Poté sentire la parte del proprio cervello appartenente a Kira sogghignare ma la ignorò. Apprezzando invece che L si fosse davvero fidato di lui abbastanza da consentirgli di fare tutto quello. O forse era compassione. O rimpianto. Probabilmente era un mix di tutte quelle cose. Light sapeva solo che se quella era la sua ultima occasione di mostrare a L che c'era del buono nella sua anima, quello era il momento. Light tolse le dita e guidò L ad avvolgergli la vita con le gambe, avvicinandolo a sé e premendo la propria erezione contro la sua stretta apertura. L rabbrividì, rimanendo completamente fermo e fissando il soffitto. La sua mente galleggiava e il cuore gli martellava; dannazione se martellava. Sentiva che il proprio petto avrebbe potuto spaccarsi in qualsiasi momento. I pensieri giunsero a uno stridulo stop quando Light iniziò lentamente a spingere in lui. La bocca gli si aprì in un grido silenzioso e le mani tornarono ad aggrapparsi al tavolo. Light prese una delle sue mani mentre lentamente si faceva strada in lui. Il calore e l'aderenza che avvertiva era ciò di quanto più snervante avesse mai sentito. Gli ci volle ogni goccia di autocontrollo per non sbatterlo contro il tavolo. Accarezzò la mano di L e continuò a sfiorarla col pollice. L gliel'afferrò, con forza e precariamente. Stava tremando per l'ansia e l'eccitazione. Light si abbassò sul suo corpo e lo guardò. Con l'altra mano gli scostò i capelli umidi dalla fronte. Gliela baciò dolcemente e guardò i suoi infiniti occhi di onice.  
"Pronto?" esalò.  
L si limitò ad annuire, lo sguardo così intenso da portare Light quasi a piangere. Light iniziò a spingere in lui lentamente e subito sentì le gambe avvolgerlo con uno spasmo. L grugnì mentre l'incandescente entrata di Light diveniva evidente ad ogni spinta. L tentò con ogni forza di rilassarsi ma il dolore era intenso. Frignò e si morse il labbro con forza mentre Light continuava a muoversi. Light gli catturò le labbra in un baciò e tentò di distogliere la sua mente dal dolore. L aprì la bocca immediatamente, gemendo piano alla sensazione di quella lingua morbida che lo saggiava. L sollevò una mano e la mise dietro il suo capo, tentando di togliere tutto dalla mente tranne le sensazioni brucianti che avvertiva. Light sentì la mano di L irrigidirsi contro la propria testa, tirandogli leggermente i capelli. Le gambe intorno alla propria vita si strinsero e Light riuscì a sentire le sue dita torcersi contro di sé. L gridò sulla sua bocca così improvvisamente che Light pensò di avergli fatto male. Si scostò per vedere un bellissimo rossore sulle sue guance e la sua bocca aperta in estasi. L si mosse contro Light senza avvisarlo e Light non poté evitare di gemere a sua volta.  
"Ancora...per favore" pregò piano L. Light mosse i fianchi allo stesso modo e fu ricompensato da un grido lascivo. "Sì!" il dolore che L sentiva iniziava a diminuire e fu rimpiazzato da una deliziosa quantità di calore e piacere. L spostò il pollice sulle proprie labbra e lo morse per le sensazioni che Light iniziava a fargli scorrere dentro. Light lo prese come segno di potersi muovere più velocemente ed era contento di vedere che L gli rispondeva, spingendoglisi contro sinceramente. Ogni spinta veniva sentita dalla testa ai piedi e L gridò ad ogni colpo dei suoi fianchi. Non riusciva a controllarsi, il suo corpo lo stava completamente tradendo e al momento non gli importava. Non aveva mai provato qualcosa di così bello e gli sembrava assolutamente sbagliato e giusto; sporco e pulito; caldo, oscuro e bellissimo. Quello che stavano condividendo era più che sesso; erano le emozioni rimaste sempre nascoste. Light e L avevano scelto due sentieri completamente diversi. Se L avesse permesso ai propri sentimenti per Light di avere la meglio, quasi sicuramente sarebbe morto. L tentò di respingere quei pensieri, fissando Light con occhi socchiusi, osservandolo muoversi. Il suo viso era tutto sudato e i suoi capelli erano disordinati e umidi. I suoi occhi si chiudevano e aprivano, mentre si perdeva nella sensazione del corpo di L. L sapeva che quelle espressioni non erano false, era impossibile che lo fossero. Quello che Light sentiva per lui era reale e ciò faceva sentire L totalmente perso. L sentiva il calore iniziare ad attorcigliarsi alla bocca dello stomaco e sapeva che l'apice si stava avvicinando. Light gli aveva afferrato le mani, bloccandole sopra la sua testa, sbattendolo sul tavolo, grugnendo e gemendo, incontrando le grida i versi di L. Light si abbassò a baciargli il collo.  
"Mi dispiace" sussurrò contro la sua pelle. "Mi dispiace così tanto" disse ancora e ancora. "L" disse. "L".  
Cantò il nome di L come fosse una preghiera. L non poté evitare di rabbrividire violentemente. Light si abbassò e afferrò la sua erezione senza avvisarlo, masturbandolo al ritmo delle proprie spinte. L stava quasi gridando prima di cedere all'orgasmo. Le sue membra si strinsero e i suoi occhi si serrarono; la bocca si aprì e non riuscì nemmeno a urlare. Gridò silenziosamente mentre veniva.  
Light spostò le braccia rapidamente e le portò sotto il suo corpo, tirandolo su e contro il proprio petto. Light stava spingendo in lui freneticamente, gemeva e gridava mentre veniva attraversato dal proprio orgasmo. Light tenne L contro di sé ed entrambi ansimavano, calmandosi. Light non voleva lasciarlo andare; non l'avrebbe fatto. L spostò le braccia, gli sembravano fatte di gelatine e abbracciò Light. Il suo abbraccio era stretto e solido.  
L si abbassò e sussurrò al suo orecchio, "Tempo scaduto, Light"  
Light si allarmò e si scostò per guardarlo in faccia. Ma tutto ciò che vide fu una stanza vuota.

 

**Light**

 

La stanza intorno a lui si sgretolò. Iniziò letteralmente a sbriciolarsi, pezzo dopo pezzo. Frammenti e parti di ciò che era successo iniziarono ad affievolire. Era surreale e assolutamente spaventoso.  
"L?" gridò Light, cercando di correre e cercarlo. Non riuscì a compiere un passo prima che tutto intorno a lui si sciogliesse.  
-Che cazzo sta succedendo?! Non capisco! Era qui!-  
"L!" gridò di nuovo, e questa volta cominciò a piangere. "Ti prego, L. Mi dispiace! Torna indietro, ti prego!"  
**_Kira non supplica_**  
"Sta' zitto!" gridò Light verso l'incombente oscurità. Tutto intorno a lui appassì e si ritrovò nel buio più totale e completo.  
_**Sei molte cose, Light Yagami, ma in cima alla lista ora c'è uno stupido. Pensavi davvero che un uomo come quello, L, potesse considerare l'idea di amarti? Di stare con te? Per Dio, Light, è la ragione per cui sei stato portato via! È la ragione per cui morirai!**_  
"È stata colpa mia!" gridò Light. I suoi occhi color miele annasparono nell'oscurità. Non vide nessuno. Non vide nulla. Era intrappolato nel nulla o nell'inferno o in entrambi. Iniziò a correre ma sapeva che non sarebbe giunto da nessuna parte.  
-Questa è la mia punizione? Sono morto? Sono condannato a vedere cose che non ho mai potuto avere?-  
"Se non avessi preso il Death Note, non sarei qui ora! Nulla di tutto questo sarebbe successo! È stata colpa mia, dannazione, e L me l'ha dimostrato!"

 

**Light**

 

Il silenzio era sceso e Light non stava più correndo. Anzi, era incapace di muoversi. Gli occhi di Light si abbassarono e videro che era legato a una sedia. Cinghie di metallo gli impedivano i movimenti all'interno di una stanza molto luminosa. Serrò gli occhi e li fece abituare prima di sussultare. Light si guardò intorno e iniziò ad andare in panico, lottando contro ciò che lo bloccava. Un uomo si pose di fianco a lui, vestito di un semplice completo, dall'aria quasi disinteressata. C'era un ago vicino a lui e Light capì immediatamente cosa stava succedendo. No...non riusciva nemmeno a formare delle parole. La sua voce lo stava lasciando. Light guardò accanto a sé e un viso familiare lo stava fissando. Attraverso uno spesso vetro in una stanza adiacente, c'era L. Suo padre, sua madre e sua sorella di fronte a lui. I membri della task force e Misa. Tutti quelli a cui aveva davvero tenuto; tutti quelli di cui avrebbe sentito la mancanza. Suo padre stringeva sua madre, che piangeva. Sayu aveva il viso seppellito nelle mani mentre Misa l'abbracciava per confortarla. Tutti sembravano devastati.  
-Tenevano tutti a me. Ognuno di loro. Ho deluso il mondo, ho deluso me stesso, ho deluso tutti loro. Sono un casino. Un fallimento. Un assassino.-  
Poi lo sguardo di Light atterrò su L un'ultima volta. Gli occhi scuri sembravano ancora più scuri del solito. Il pianto era evidente sui lineamenti di L, anche se tentava di nasconderlo. Le labbra erano corrucciate profondamente e di tanto in tanto Light riusciva a vederle sfiorate da un sospiro tremulo. Le sue mani si spostavano, ora sprofondate nelle tasche, ora portando un pollice o un altro dito contro le labbra. L sembrava depresso. Sembrava così triste. Light volle piangere quando L improvvisamente si voltò e uscì dalla piccola stanza.  
"L!" gridò, muovendosi disperatamente contro le cinghie. "Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace non aver mai dato al mondo una possibilità! Di non aver mai dato una possibilità a noi. Ti prego, sappilo! Se potessi tornare indietro, lo farei in un istante! Io..."  
-Io penso di amarti.-  
Light chiuse gli occhi e caddero silenziose lacrime. Non si divincolò nemmeno. L se n'era andato. Tutto ciò a cui teneva se n'era andato. Aveva fallito. Aveva cercato di cambiare il mondo che pensava non fosse alla sua altezza e non poteva credere di essere stato così folle nel pensarlo.  
-Mi dispiace...so di averti detto molte bugie, ma mi dispiace davvero. Tornerei indietro.-  
Light sentì una puntura; l'ago, all'improvviso. Spalancò gli occhi e avvertì il proprio corpo ardere.  
-Oh Dio...fa male. Deve fare così tanto male? Sto...sto bruciando!-

 

**Light**

 

Light si divincolò un'ultima volta, il suo corpo preso dagli spasmi e il cuore che martellava dolorosamente. Panico e delirio lo attraversarono, continuando a lottare nei suoi ultimi istanti.

 

**Light...**

 

In un istante, tutto sembrò rallentare. Le braccia erano improvvisamente troppo pesanti per muoverle. Gli riusciva difficile mantenere gli occhi aperti. Il suo corpo iniziò a spegnersi. Non riuscì nemmeno a sollevare il capo per guardarsi intorno, la sua testa vagava...un ultimo strattone, un ultimo battito del suo cuore e tutto sembrò lentamente svanire. Era finita. Non seppe altro.

 

**Light...svegliati.**

 

Con leggerezza, delle dita premevano i tasti di un laptop. Dita lunghe ed eleganti che si muovevano impeccabilmente mentre lavorava. La suite in cui si trovava era vagamente illuminata mentre lavorava silenziosamente. Concentrandosi sulla fine di un altro caso, gli occhi scuri erano fissi e concentrati sullo schermo che avevano di fronte. Gli veniva costantemente ricordato, tuttavia, che c'era una lunga catena legata al suo polso, quando lo strattonava di tanto in tanto. Gli veniva ricordato di non essere solo. L rimase fermo, le ginocchia come sempre sollevate fino al mento, mentre scriveva sul laptop. Sapendo che Light dormiva, non voleva disturbarlo. Pensò di fare l'unica cosa che poteva tenerlo occupato visto che non riusciva a dormire. L guardò il ragazzo con aria pensierosa, lo osservò mentre dormiva. Aveva visto Light muoversi un bel po' quella notte. Più del solito. Ma L era concentrato sul modo in cui le sue sopracciglia erano piegate con aria di malessere su come il suo corpo sobbalzava. L lo trovò piuttosto disturbante. Ovviamente stava sognando in maniera vivida. I pensieri di L giunsero bruscamente a uno stop quando Light improvvisamente gridò. Le sue mani abbronzate si sollevarono sulla propria gola, mentre iniziava a muoversi nel letto con frenesia. L osservò con occhi spalancati, sentendo Light che iniziava a soffocare. Il laptop cadde a terra d'un tratto, balzando e muoversi verso il letto. Vi salì sopra, Light continuava a strozzarsi, le mani tremanti intorno alla propria gola. L si guardò intorno e iniziò a impanicarsi. Light sudava copiosamente e sembrava non riuscire a respirare. L portò una mano vibrante sul suo petto e sentì il suo cuore che batteva a un ritmo allarmante. Il tocco doveva essere stato avvertito da Light, perché sollevò il braccio così velocemente da colpire L, facendolo capitolare per terra con un rumoroso tonfo. L saltò su immediatamente e tornò sul letto. Tentò di scuotere Light con più cautela possibile, come poteva senza essere respinto di nuovo. "Light" disse L tranquillamente, continuando a scuoterlo. Le mani di Light si stringevano sulla propria gola e L temeva che si sarebbe strozzato da solo. "Light!" lo disse più ad alta voce, il proprio tremore iniziava a diventare più apparente. Quando gli sforzi di Light non sembrarono diminuire, L tirò indietro la mano e lo schiaffeggiò su una guancia. Il rumore della sberla echeggiò nella stanza e L quasi stava per ripetere l'azione quando Light balzò e si raddrizzò. L saltò giù dal letto e si spostò con cautela mentre Light iniziava a svegliarsi, finalmente. Stava iperventilando. Le mani rimasero sulla gola, ma molto meno strette, e i suoi occhi color miele guizzarono intorno a sé.  
-Dove sono?- pensò Light avventatamente. -Oh, merda, dove sono?-  
Gli occhi di Light sembravano non essersi ancora resi conto, quindi L rimase zitto, osservando Light che si guardava intorno come se fosse lì per la prima volta.  
"Dove...dove sono?" ansimò Light. Le mani iniziarono a toccarsi il capo, poi tutto il corpo. L assottigliò gli occhi con aria interrogativa mentre lo osservava.  
"Sei nella nostra solita suite...al quartier generale delle indagini" rispose L con attenzione.  
"Cosa?" replicò Light, fermando bruscamente i movimenti delle mani mentre fissava tutto ciò che lo circondava. L iniziò a sentirsi estremamente a disagio mentre Light lo fissava. Gli occhi color ambra erano spalancati e L non poté evitare di tentare di distogliere lo sguardo.  
-Perché mi sta fissando così? Forse l'ho colpito con troppa forza?-  
La mano di Light si posò sulla guancia dolorante mentre fissava L. L era lì. Di fronte a lui. Lo guardava come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. L portò un pollice alle labbra e iniziò a morderlo nervosamente.  
-Sono al quartier generale...un momento...è stato un sogno? Tutto quanto?-  
L non ebbe tempo di reagire quando Light saltò giù dal letto, dirigendosi verso di lui. Iniziò a toccare il suo corpo, non credendo che fosse fisicamente di fronte a lui. Era solido contro le sue dita, intanto continuava ad ansimare.  
L sollevò le mani e allontanò quelle di Light. "Smettila" disse con calma, poi iniziò a colpire seriamente le sue mani. "Ho detto di smetterla!"  
Light si fermò e, invece, lo abbracciò. L si irrigidì come una tavola, gli occhi enormi e il cuore che gli batteva dolorosamente in petto. "Sei qui" esalò Light contro di lui. Ridacchiò e strinse L ulteriormente. "Sei qui".  
-Non sapevo di essere andato via- pensò L.  
L scostò gentilmente Light e gli tenne ferme le braccia, la preoccupazione prese possesso dei suoi lineamenti. Light stava ancora ansimando piano. Non poteva immaginare ciò che avesse sognato ma doveva avere avuto il suo peso per farlo reagire così. Non c'era altra giustificazione.  
"Light..." iniziò L, mantenendo una mano su di lui, allungandosi verso una bottiglietta d'acqua dietro di sé. "Bevi, il tuo respiro è irregolare e dovresti calmarti"  
Light prese la bottiglia con titubanza prima di portarla alle labbra. L aprì ulteriormente gli occhi quando Light bevve tutta l'acqua. Non sembrò calmare affatto il suo respiro erratico. Light iniziava a tremare, i capelli tutti sudati, e di nuovo si guardò intorno.  
"Ho bisogno di aria" biascicò, in panico. Si sentiva rinchiuso. Aveva bisogno di sapere che non era in trappola. Si sentiva esattamente intrappolato.  
"Apro una finestra-" iniziò L.  
"NO!" gridò Light, portando le braccia intorno al proprio corpo. "Ti prego, ho bisogno di aria. Non voglio essere rinchiuso!"  
L non sapeva se un qualsiasi movimento improvviso avrebbe spaventato Light. Iniziava seriamente a intimorirsi. Non aveva mai visto quel giovane uomo così sicuro di sé tanto scomposto. Non sapeva cosa pensare. L aveva pensato di chiamare Watari o gli altri membri della task force. Poteva tranquillamente trattarsi di un tranello.  
-Dubito sinceramente che possa recitare così bene. Non so cosa pensare. Forse il sogno lo ha scosso del tutto? Tutti abbiamo degli incubi...Light non fa eccezione.-  
L tirò la catena che li legava. "D'accordo" disse. "Seguimi. Conosco un posto"  
Light lo seguì fuori dalla suite volentieri e quasi sussultando per tutto il tragitto. Non riusciva a tenere ferme le mani. Ancora tremavano e si muovevano su di sé per assicurarsi di essere vivo. L lo stava conducendo attraverso molti corridoi dell'edificio prima di raggiungere un ampio pannello di vetro, che portava a un'uscita sul tetto. L sollevò la mano per digitare il codice di sicurezza e la porta si aprì con un rumoroso sibilo. Fuori era ancora buio ma tracce del sole erano dipinte nel cielo. Alcune nuvole erano ancora presenti ma non sembrava che quel giorno avrebbe piovuto. I pensieri di L erano sparsi e venne riportato alla realtà quando Light improvvisamente ebbe uno scatto. L venne trascinato mentre Light si dirigeva verso il ciglio dell'edificio. L tentò di fermarlo dal correre ulteriormente ma Light correva sul serio. Light raggiunse il punto desiderato e rimase sul margine del tetto, fissando le luci che scorrevano sotto di lui. Giappone. Era in Giappone. La città era illuminata da vita e meraviglia. Light si portò di nuovo le mani ai capelli mentre sentiva una brezza venirgli incontro.  
-Sono...vivo. Era un sogno. Sono davvero vivo!-  
L stava ansimando quando guardò Light. Che c'era che non andava in lui?!  
"Light, hai perso completamente la testa?" quasi gridò, pieno di confusione e di rabbia. Non sapeva a che gioco Light stesse giocando ma certamente non voleva avere alcun ruolo a riguardo. La rabbia di L sparì quando Light iniziò a ridere istericamente. Alzò le braccia e aprì le mani. Light sembrava totalmente impazzito.  
-Mi correggo...forse ha perso la testa. È sul punto di un salto devastante.- i pensieri di L lo allarmarono mentre rimaneva dietro di lui. -Sta...cercando di suicidarsi? Cosa faccio? Magari posso convincerlo a indietreggiare?-  
L tirò cautamente la catena, ottenendo lentamente l'attenzione di Light. Questi si voltò verso di lui, con in faccia un enorme sorriso. Non sembrava né minaccioso né diabolico; era un sorriso sincero.  
"Ascoltami, Light. Non so cosa sia successo ma posso assicurarti che la tua morte non ti aiuterà in alcun caso. Ti prego, torna qui prima di dover fare qualcosa di violento. E ti giuro che ti farà male" disse L. Le sue parole uscirono con lentezza e titubanza. Non sapeva come comportarsi con Light al momento. Light fissò L per quelli che parvero minuti prima di scoppiare a ridere di nuovo, non riuscì a trattenersi. "Dio, L" disse mezzo isterico. "Pensavi che mi sarei suicidato?"  
L strinse gli occhi. "Non riesco a cogliere l'umorismo in questa conversazione" replicò imbronciandosi. La risata di Light iniziò a scemare e L fece un passo indietro quando l'altro saltò di fronte a lui. L era interiormente sollevato che Light fosse sceso dal ciglio.  
"Sono solo felice, ecco tutto. Non voglio morire. Anzi, è il contrario" spiegò Light. "Mi sto solo godendo il momento. Per un momento pensavo di aver perso" finì con serenità la frase.  
L inarcò un sopracciglio. "Pensavi di aver perso? Light, c'è qualcosa di cui desideri parlare? Lo ammetto, sono un po' preoccupato e ansioso. Non ti stai comportando come al solito"  
Light si avvicinò a L, il viso improvvisamente serio. "Non...posso parlarne. Voglio solo che tu sappia che sono molto, molto felice che tu sia qui con me adesso"  
L era attonito. "Davvero? Interessante. Avevo l'impressione che la mia presenza ti irritasse"  
Light scosse rapidamente il capo. "No! Nient'affatto! Io..." il ragazzo faticò per trovare le parole. "In realtà..." Light si voltò e guardò il cielo. Il sole iniziava lentamente a sorgere e Light sorrise. "Ti dispiacerebbe se restassimo qui a vedere il sole sorgere? È da tanto che non lo vedo"  
Light ebbe voglia di ridere davanti alla faccia di L. Gli occhi intensi come quelli di un gufo lo sbirciarono con aria curiosa e confusa. Non riusciva a capire cosa Light volesse ma si ritrovò ad annuire.  
"Se è questo che desideri" mormorò. Presto si misero a loro agio, sedendosi tranquillamente sul pavimento del tetto e guardando il cielo. Light osservò con la coda dell'occhio L che si portava un pollice alle labbra e silenziosamente ne tracciava la soffice consistenza. Notò che L sembrava farlo quando era nervoso o emozionato. Emozionato...pensò Light. La sua mente tornò all'incubo. Al sogno. Una combinazione di entrambi. Sentì il volto accaldarsi alla visione di L che si contorceva sotto di lui, nel più completo e totale piacere. Le sue labbra si socchiusero e serrò gli occhi. Era parso così reale. Si ritrovò a desiderare che almeno quella parte del sogno fosse vera. Light guardò L mentre quei pensieri gli correvano in testa. Non aveva pensato al fatto che L potesse realmente provare dei sentimenti per lui. Tuttavia, Light sapeva che lui di certo provava dei sentimenti per L. Il sogno e la sua quasi morte lo avevano confermato. Quello che aveva cercato in L non era amicizia, o collaborazione o null'altro; era amore. Se non fosse stato così influenzato dal Death Note, forse lo avrebbe capito.  
"Light?"  
I pensieri selvaggi di Light si fermarono. "Sì?"  
"Mi stai fissando" replicò L. Light non si era reso conto di aver avvicinato il viso a quello di L. "Oh..." si allontanò.  
"Sei sicuro che non ci sia nulla di cui vuoi parlare? Sono davvero un fantastico ascoltatore"  
Light sorrise appena. "Ne sono sicuro" replicò. L gli rivolse un'occhiata decisa e Light ridacchiò. "Beh...c'è una cosa che mi piacerebbe chiederti"  
"Sì?" disse L, appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia. Gli occhi di L erano su di lui quasi pigramente; sembrava un po' più rilassato. L notò il modo con cui Light si torceva le mani prima di iniziare. "Quando mi guardi, che cosa vedi?"  
"È una sorta di domanda trabocchetto?" chiese L.  
Light gli rivolse un'occhiata impaziente. "No" replicò.  
L rimase in silenzio prima di rispondere. "Vedo una persona brillante. Assolutamente brillante. Tuttavia, usa il suo potenziale come non dovrebbe. Vedo qualcuno che vuole il mondo ma non è sufficiente per lui. Vuole sempre di più e farebbe qualsiasi cosa per ottenerlo. Vedo nelle profondità dei tuoi occhi che sei più di quello che sembri. Ti nascondi eppure non lo fai. Sei una contraddizione, un enigma. Sei Light Yagami. In sostanza, sei perfetto. Completamente perfetto"  
Light esitò prima di replicare, il cuore gli batteva dolorosamente in petto. La conferma per i sentimenti di L era così vicina da poterla assaporare. Ma doveva esserne sicuro.  
"Questo è tutto ciò che vedi?" chiese Light mettendoglisi più vicino. "Nient'altro?"  
Lo sguardo di L rimase immobile. Le sue guance erano leggermente rosse. "Sì" esalò. "Ti ho risposto onestamente, Light. Non so cos'altro desideri"  
Light continuò a farglisi più vicino finché le loro fronti non furono unite. Riuscì a sentire il ragazzo dai capelli neri rabbrividire. "Soltanto te" mormorò Light.  
L lo fissò negli occhi, confuso. "Cosa?"  
"Il mio sogno..." iniziò Light, sostenendo lo sguardo. Portò una mano sulla sua guancia. "Non mentirò, mi ha davvero terrorizzato. Mi ha fatto capire che dovrei essere felice di quello che ho. Sono un sospettato e odio esserlo, ma capisco il motivo. Sono felice anche perché, per questo, ti ho conosciuto" Light posò un bacio sul suo naso, facendolo sussultare.  
"Light..." mormorò...  
Light si fece appena indietro ma continuò a fissare profondamente le infinite intensità degli occhi di L. "Ho sognato un mondo con e senza di te. Non potrei sopportarlo. Dimmi, L, ti fidi di me?"  
"Probabilmente più di quanto dovrei" replicò L.  
"Tieni a me?"  
"Dovrebbe essere ovvio. Non sarei qui con te, altrimenti. Ti avrei lasciato saltare"  
Light scattò in su con la testa. "Ehi!"  
L ridacchiò brevemente. "Sto scherzando, Light"  
"Sì, beh..." borbottò Light, tentando di riprendere il filo.  
L tornò a mordersi il pollice. "Mi scuso...non sono sicuro di come risponderti. È una cosa piuttosto improvvisa e a volte uso il sarcasmo quando sono a disagio"  
Light annuì, comprensivo. Si spostò e tolse il pollice di L dalla sua bocca, rivolgendogli un caloroso sorriso. L lo guardò quasi in attesa prima che Light si abbassasse e lo baciasse gentilmente. Seduti fianco a fianco, Light riuscì a inserire la mano in quella di L; le loro dita scivolarono le une sulle altre continuando a condividere quel casto bacio. Era delicato e senza pretese. Quasi puro. Light ebbe conferma, con quel bacio, che il sogno non era inutile, anzi, la conferma fu su tutto. Inclusi i sentimenti di L.  
Quando Light si scostò, il viso di L gli tolse quasi il respiro. Le sue labbra erano contratte e rosse per il bacio. Gli occhi chiusi ma lentamente si aprirono quando Light si separò. Le sue guance cosparse di una tinta rosa. L era ancora più splendido di quanto i suoi sogni potessero dipingerlo. L era esterrefatto. Non riusciva a capire come qualcuno di così bello e brillante come Light Yagami potesse ritrovarsi lì, a baciarlo. Non riusciva a capire cosa il giovane avesse sognato ma silenziosamente lo ringraziò. L aveva visto una gentilezza mai vista prima negli occhi di Light. Una scintilla di vita, appiccata improvvisamente dalle profondità di un'anima fredda e brutale. Light ora era caldo come il sole che lentamente sorgeva. L non poté fare a meno di ricambiare quelle sensazioni. Sarebbe stato uno sciocco a non farlo. Light gli aveva visto dentro, confermando i suoi sentimenti. Se Light non lo avesse portato lì fuori quella notte, in circostanze estremamente strane, non avrebbe mai agito a proposito. Light sollevò le mani e accarezzò il viso di L scendendo fino al collo. Il suo sguardo era socchiuso e pieno di brava, desiderio e...amore. Per lui. Niente rabbia. Niente odio. Solo amore. "Posso?" chiese piano. L riuscì solo ad annuire e incontrò nuovamente le labbra di Light.  
Qualche ora dopo, mentre il sole raggiunse finalmente la sua ultima vetta, erano entrambi stesi e intrecciati insieme. Corpi nudi e mescolati insieme, mentre ansimavano. I vestiti di Light e L erano stati stesi per proteggerli dall'asfalto. Il braccio di Light circondava il corpo flessuoso di L mentre la mano di L era appoggiata sul proprio cuore che batteva all'impazzata; ansava e il suo corpo brillava di sudore. Dopo aver fatto l'amore intensamente la prima volta, Light e L si stavano riprendendo dagli orgasmi, cercando di tornare ad un respiro regolare. Light si prese un momento per guardare L e sorrise dolcemente. Nonostante si stesse ricomponendo dopo quel sesso così carico, L sembrava completamente rilassata. Il suo viso più delicato che mai. I suoi occhi erano pigramente abbassati e aveva sul volto il più dolce dei sorrisi. Il detective sollevò un braccio e glielo mise intorno, continuando a fissare il cielo del primo mattino.  
"Cosa succede adesso?" chiese L piano, timoroso della risposta di Light. Il sangue ancora gli ribolliva per gli eventi appena accaduti in così poche ore. Quando Light era andato a letto quella notte, tale scenario non gli era certo balenato in testa. Tuttavia, L non lo avrebbe fermato se fosse accaduto di nuovo. Light si voltò su un fianco e lo guardò. "Non lo so" rispose onestamente. Con le punte delle dita sfiorò le sue labbra pallide. "So solo che ti voglio con me"  
L gli sorrise, tirando fuori il polso e rivelando le manette ancora unite. "Ti assicuro, non sarà un problema"  
Light rise e si abbassò per baciarlo. L gemette e quasi si sciolse. L si scostò e Light lo guardò con aria interrogativa. L si reclinò per un momento e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans prima di tirarne fuori un sacchetto di orsetti di gomma. Light roteò gli occhi mentre L tornava a stendersi sui loro vestiti, mettendosi un orsetto in bocca. Sembrava così rilassato e umano. Più umano di quanto lo avesse mai visto. Se Light era la ragione per cui L sembrasse così contento, ciò bastava a renderlo felice. Light non sapeva se avrebbe mai detto a L di essere Kira. Se il suo sogno aveva un qualche significato, era che L sarebbe stato L fino alla fine. I sentimenti personali da parte, la sua vita a rischio, nel tentativo di consegnare tutti alla giustizia. Era una delle prime cose che lo avevano attratto di lui. Il suo senso del dovere era senza pari. Lo rispettava e lo adorava per quello. Light avrebbe trascorso un giorno alla volta con L. Apprezzando davvero la relazione che sperava di approfondire con lui. L tese il sacchetto di orsetti e guardò Light con espressione quasi innocente. Non poteva credere di aver mai desiderato di ucciderlo. Il suo stomaco si agitò. Sorrise e prese un orsetto. Lo tenne fra i denti e sorrise, stendendosi. Braccia e gambe di nuovo intrecciate e labbra che si sfioravano silenziosamente. Sapevano che presto sarebbero dovuti rientrare; la loro assenza sarebbe stata evidente. In quel momento, tuttavia, in quel singolo momento sembrò non avere importanza. L'esistenza attorno a loro sembrava sbiadire, lasciando solo loro. Se quello si fosse rivelato un sogno, Light sperava di non svegliarsi mai. Si sarebbe dannato se si fosse di nuovo fatto sfuggire quell'occasione. Era più che sufficiente per lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma mia, finalmente ho finito di tradurla, dopo tre giorni...! Non sembrava così lunga quando l'ho letta, forse perché l'ho divorata! Il finale ovviamente è a libera interpretazione...nel mio universo parallelo, Light rinuncia al Death Note per amore di L, ma ognuno la veda a modo suo, anche se l'autrice mi ha confermato che anche il suo obiettivo, pur non confermato, era l'happy ending. Beh, spero vi sia piaciuta com'è piaciuta a me e soprattutto spero di averla resa bene in italiano, alla prossima :)


End file.
